


Бежал лишь для тебя

by SSM_Sterek



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Character Death, Drama, Established Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, M/M, someone is just the human
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 10:22:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11667186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSM_Sterek/pseuds/SSM_Sterek
Summary: Сейчас Дерек смотрел не на огни города, он видел гораздо дальше. Он видел, как на серое кладбище под плачущим ливнем несут гроб с последним человеком, ради которого он жил.





	Бежал лишь для тебя

**Author's Note:**

> Автор: Sour Hale  
> Все права принадлежат группе SSM [Sterek 18+].

　 　Он стоял на краю холма, всматриваясь в бесконечные огни города. Города, который был одновременно родным и чужим. Города, в котором он похоронил всех. Семью, стаю, любимую. Всех. Своими собственными руками он копал могилы под палящим солнцем и проливным дождем. Он копал. Из года в год закапывал себя все глубже, метр за метром, год за годом. А куча земли рядом с его могилой становилась все выше. Она возвышалась, как бесконечная Вавилонская башня, построенная на костях дорогих ему людей. И казалось, что он никогда не закончит, но он завершил.

　 　Сейчас Дерек смотрел не на огни города, он видел гораздо дальше. Он видел, как на серое кладбище под плачущим ливнем несут гроб с последним человеком, ради которого он жил. Вавилонская башня рухнула, размозжив голову своего создателя гранитной плитой. Он стоял на краю холма, не видя ни единого огня в безжизненном городе.

　 　Это случилось нелепо, глупо и необъяснимо. По иронии судьбы главный борец со злом умер от обычной шальной пули, когда он был даже не на задании, а просто покупал продукты в магазине на ужин. На их ужин.

　 　Перед глазами Дерека стояла широкая улыбка его якоря, растрепанные волосы, руки, которые никогда не находились в одном положении. Его одежда все еще пахла Стайлзом: молоком вперемешку с имбирным печеньем, которое они всегда пекли вместе. Точнее его взбалмошный парень пек, а Дерек сидел на диване и наблюдал за процессом.

　 　В ушах звенели его смех и учащенное сердцебиение, когда они были вдвоем. Хейл всегда знал, что его счастье не может длиться вечно, он думал, что проклят с рождения. Но благодаря кареглазому болтливому чудовищу он поверил, что заслужил быть счастливым. Как же он ошибался.

　 　Говорят, что когда человек умирает, вся жизнь проносится перед его глазами. Но, когда умираешь, смерть не случается с тобой, она происходит со всеми вокруг. И жизнь проносится перед глазами тех, для кого весь мир — это ты.

　 　Первая встреча: испуганный взгляд, запах страха и большие оленьи глаза, которые почему-то притягивали, завораживали. Споры, недоверие и насмешки, и снова страх, который в какой-то неопределенный момент изменил свой запах и стал не запахом страха перед Дереком, а за него. Прикосновения мимолетные, урывками, взгляды украдкой и учащенное сердцебиение, оно всегда учащалось, когда оборотень оказывался рядом. Сначала от страха, а затем... 

　 　Он не знал, когда именно это произошло, когда он начал видеть в непоседливом подростке ровню себе, когда стал ценить его. Но он стал. Настолько, что уехал из Бикон Хиллз, думая о том, что не стоит мешать Стайлзу обрести счастье. А спустя пару лет он вернулся вместе с ним, потому что его якорь оказался в нужном месте в нужное время и снова вытащил его на себе из очередной передряги. Именно тогда они осознали, что нужны друг другу настолько, что разлука причиняла почти физическую боль. В один момент они встретились взглядом и без слов все поняли. Стайлз и Дерек доверяли друг другу и больше никому.

　 　Сквозь бесконечное количество смертей они прошли вместе, плечом к плечу, как единое целое. Волк и его мальчик, который бежал с ним всю его жизнь до самого конца. Всегда боялся потерять Дерека, а у оборотня была бесконечная уверенность в том, что Стайлз не покинет его, не так скоро, не так нелепо, не так...

　 　Комок собирался в горле, не давая размеренно дышать. Волк, который потерял якорь, сходил с ума от бессилия. Он доверил свое сердце болтливому подростку, который поглотил его жизнь целиком. И потерял его.

　 　В сознание вспышками врывались воспоминания о поддержке, заботе, спорах, о вечерах перед камином с разговорами о работе и прошедшей войне с охотниками. А затем осознание снова начинало давить огромным прессом. Его больше нет. И плевать на все разговоры о том, что после смерти можно встретиться. Дерек не верил в эти сказки, он жил один раз и за свою жизнь потерял всех, кого любил.

　 　Дождь лил сильнее, молнии изрешетили небо, а к грому присоединился печальный вой волка, который стал бесконечно одинок.

　 　На серой могильной плите были выбиты буквы: «Бежал лишь для тебя, мой Хмуроволк».

**© SSM [Sterek 18+]**


End file.
